Victory and Defeat
by RedRose8808
Summary: Merlin has a vision of Arthur's return but first he needs to help Harry defeat Voldemort (who has been resurrected by Morgana)


Merlin stood stoically, gazing across the vast expanses of the serene lake surface. A slight breeze rippled the water and whispered through the tree branches. "Merlin," the breeze seemed to whisper. It was eerie, like a voice form his past calling to him. Merlin head his breath in anticipation. Seconds he noticed bubbles breaking the still surface of the lake. He took in a shaky breath of air. The figure emerged slowly from the water his head lowered. Merlin smiled brightly. He wanted to bolt into the frigid lake waters but chose to stay. The figure's back was arched and then threw his head back as if were a lion about to roar. His friend had finally returned after years of loneliness and regret. Arthur, still cladded in his suit of armour, moved forward to the wizard with his arm stretched out. "Merlin," Arthur mouthed. Merlin smile only grew as he let out a single laugh. The wizard was holding back his tear of joy has he sauntered down the small hill towards the lakeside. He was nearly there when a bright light blinded him. Merlin shut his eyes to block it out, and when he opened them again, Arthur had disappeared and standing in his placed was a young boy with lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The winds stopped and the leaves caught in the breeze were fixed in mid-air. Everything was frozen except the boy continued to approach the ancient wizard. The boy was standing in front of him. Merlin looked at the young boy but the boy's eyes never met his. Merlin tried to speak but his words were silent. The boy's clothes were ripped and torn as though he had been through much turmoil. Looked at Merlin with intensity. "Save us".

Merlin was jarred awake from his dream. His eyes burst open, and he gasped. He was on the sofa of his dingy London studio apartment, under his lamp, surrounded by the books, paintings and articles that kept him company in his lonely years of voluntary exile. Merlin was confused and disorientated. It had been an eternity since he had a premonition and knew that he needed to find out exactly when it meant. Was Arthur returning? Who was the strange boy? So many questions but no answers. Merlin knew what he needed to do. Without hesitation, he jumped to his feet, gathered his backpack and jacket, and headed out the door.

Merlin hiked tireless through the thick brush of the overgrown forest. He stared down at the bases of the trees, trying to pick out a pathway. The foliage there was bunched together, as if it had been left to grow for decades. There were no proper paths, no hacked trails through the undergrowth, and the trees were untouched by human hands. Merlin reached a cave hidden by an array of wild flowers that parted to reveal a natural cave with a stream. He took out a flashlight from inside of his bag and made his way deeper into the cave. The tunnel ended in a high and vast chamber. The stalactites and stalagmites were glowing crystals, illuminating the space with a gentle soft light. The sides were speckled with translucent rocks with flecks of blue twinkling like night stars. Merlin breathed in the crisp scent of wet leaves in the air. He'd made it. After centuries, he had finally stepped foot into the Crystal Cave again.

Taliesin's words echoed in his mind as he approached a crystal. " _Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique. The future is hidden to all but a very few. You are one such person_." Merlin let out a long sigh and rubbed his face. He peered into the crystal, searching the various futures, trying to find the only that he had seen in his premonition. He saw flashes of his past, present and future. They were all gone, even the kind Guinevere, the brave Lancelot, and everyone else. Time had come and claimed them all, leaving him alone and tired. "I'm so sorry," he muttered under his breath over and over again until an image of the boy with the lightning scar appeared.

Death. Destruction. Morgana. She was there like a ghost from the past standing over the decreated remains of the powerful dark warlock named Voldemort. She would resurrect him and bring upon a new age of darkness to the world and the only one who could stop the lard lord was the boy. Merlin had pitied Morgana in the past, taking the blame for her journey into hatred and revenge. But she had taken everything from him: his dignity, his pride, his friends, his hope, and Arthur. He felt no pity no sorrow for the witch anymore. It was time to put an end to her evil ways once and for all - if not for himself, he would do it for all those she has hurt. The crystal had shown him the path – the boy was linked to the return of Arthur and he would need to help the boy put an end to the dark lord.

The light from the crystal began to shine brighter and brighter as Merlin got closer to the opened portal. He squinted his eyes and saw a figure looking back at him from the other side. Then all the sudden there was a blinding blast from crystal and his body was transported to a foreign place. It was a forest, but none he had ever been too. It was dark and brooding and sent eerie shivers down his spine. Just a few feet in front of him was the boy with the lightening scar sitting up against a tree with his wand held tightly in his hand. He had the same shocked expression on his face as Merlin. But the girl was more cautious. They both looked exhausted and concerned about the presence of the wizard who had just stepped out from a portal. "I'm Merlin," he spoke.

The High Priestess Morgana was quietly chanting, grabbing ingredients and sprinkling it into the cauldron. Her eyes were glowing gold with a stern expression. Emanating from the cauldron was images of Harry Potter. She had finally found him. But her smile soon broke into a stunned look as shed backed away from the cauldron placing both hands on the brim. "Emrys," he muttered angrily under her breath. Again he was in the way of her plans, helping Harry Potter to death the newly resurrected Dark Lord.


End file.
